I Miss You
by Madame Kasumi
Summary: Why did they ever meat up? The world was such a big place why couldn't be anyone else? And Why doesn't he call?


**A/n: Hey guys, I'm back... :) Did ya miss me? Anyway, I know you wanted a new chapter of **_**What Now **_**but unfortunately that didn't work out... (Big bang theory came on...) But i gave you this instead!**

_It's not easy to meet each other in such a big world!_

The world is a big place. How big, you ask? I don't know, Why don't you go measure the earth and tell me. All I know is its big. Huge actually. I wish it was smaller. Maybe then He would come back to me, like he promised. I still wonder, to this day, why did we meet anyway? I mean, It's not like we were looking for each other. I had just ran away from home and he was Drowning. On some days, I hate him so much. On some days, he makes me cry, I'm so sad. . Sometime he makes me feel so memory loves to toy with my emotions I've always wondered how he gets along without me. He used to call. And then he stopped calling gradually. First it was one day, then a week, than a month, than two, than never. It was crushing. But life must go on. He must have found something else. _Someone else_. I still think about him, Even though he's not around.

_I had a good friend who left me once, and I miss her every day_

I miss her. Sometimes. I don't miss her anger, that's for sure! I do miss her encouragement, although It may have been another form of her anger. I miss her eyes, too. Most of the time her eyes were aqua blue and sometimes they burned with ambition to win. She had a dream to become the worlds greatest Pokémon Water master. I'd never admit it to her face, but her dream was way more obtainable than mine, by, like an Inch. When Max found Jirachi, I started to talk about her. Not Naming names of course. I was gonna call her after that big adventure, but I was Afraid.

"_Wish on everything. Pink cars are good, especially old ones. And stars of course, first stars and shooting stars. Planes will do if they are the first light in the sky and look like stars. Wish in tunnels, holding your breath and lifting your feet off the ground. Birthday candles. Baby teeth."_

― _Francesca Lia Block_

I wish on every thing from old pink cars to Baby teeth. I wish I hadn't left him. I wish My sister hadn't won Third place in that dumb beauty contest. I wish that I wasn't afraid of bugs. I wish He would come back. That is what I wish the Most. That is what I want the most.

_Always do what you are afraid to do._

_~Ralph Waldo Emerson_

I've always been Afraid of many things. Of Hights. Of Closets. Of the Dark. But I have always been able to cure these fears. but I've never been able to cure my fear of calling her back. I always been afraid that she would be in a battle, or to busy, or angry, or she forgot. Or maybe she's on her own adventures with other guys who are better, Even the though makes me again I hope she's not. Hope is what sustains me.

_Some people want it to happen, some wish it would happen, others make it happen._

_~Michal Jordan  
_

As much as I wish, I have come to realize that unless I do something, nothing will happen. Unless I call him he will not call me. We will never meet again unless someone makes the first jump, the first leap the first bound. All I say is I hope I can find him.

_Hope is a waking dream._

_~ Aristotle _

Last night I dreamed about her. Again. For the seventh time. This week. I keep hoping she would call me first.

I decided to call him. I don't very well know why I'm gonna go through all that trouble to find that git, but Maybe I just need some one to talk to. The Sensational Sisters are always out of the house and even though I get loads of challengers, after they win the cascade badge, they don't normally stick around to talk. And sure I have the random visitor, Like Tracey or Casey, but it doesn't feel the same as talking to him.

So I'm gonna call her and get over this dumb fear. I'm gonna do it. I'm going to call her. Today. Right now.

As I call the Sunnyshore Pokémon center, the Nurse Joy at that place says he's not there ether, I'm about to give up. This is the 30th Pokémon center I've tried and I'm about to give up. Just then The phone rings. I Pick I up and its him,

She picks up,and I'm nervous. I clear my through and say, "Hey, Mist." I hear her reply "Hey Ash." I imagine she's smiling through her happy tears. "Hi, there is just something I want to say to you.

"Yeah, me too." She says. Them we say at the same time...

_I__ m__i__s__s__ y__o__u_

_Can miles truly separate you from friends... If you want to be with someone you love, aren't you already there?_

_~Richard Bach_


End file.
